1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for creating special purpose computers whose hardware and programming enable dynamic and efficient data retrieval when navigating hyperlinks.
2. Background
Breadcrumbs are a navigation aid used in user interfaces. Breadcrumbs allow users to keep track of their locations within programs or documents. In the case of a Web browser, for instance, breadcrumbs are navigation shortcuts of prior websites a user visited. In this case, breadcrumbs may appear as icons on a ribbon located within the browser window. A user may return to a previously visited website by clicking on one of these icons, also known as breadcrumbs. However, breadcrumbs are not limited to Web browsing, and may be present in the user interfaces of other types programs and, perhaps, also in documents.